Way Too Much Information
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Haru and Kyou do it in a situation that may get them in trouble... M for swearing and sexual situations


Title: Way Too Much Information

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing & sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou do it in a situation that may get them in trouble...

A/N: Ahahaha, I had to do it. I may be a little drunk. X3 Kind of joking around and adding to **kccreation's **"Too Much Information." If you haven't read it, gogogo! Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad. I blame Bahama Mamas~

* * *

Kyou arched again, biting at his lip as he moaned. Hatsuharu had a tight grip on his hips, making sure he couldn't pull away. The cat's fingers scrabbled against the bed's coverlet, so pristine and white. He mewled, rubbing his cheek against the material.

There was something so wrong, but so right about it at the same time.

Hatsuharu pulled out and the orange-haired boy growled in response, pointed teeth bared. The ox smirked as he flipped his lover over, pushing the other boy halfway across the bed until his wild mop of hair hung off the edge. Hatsuharu smirked, tongue running over tan belly. Kyou keened, hips wriggling to maneuver toward that hot mouth. The younger boy ignored him, pulling tan thighs around his own hips. He penetrated Kyou again; the cat moaned loudly, heated flesh squirming.

He withdrew and the other let out a hissing breath, cursing him with the dirtiest words the cat knew.

He pushed in again, claiming all that lovely, bare flesh again. Kyou's fingers were tightening on the bed sheets again. There was nothing more beautiful than the cat panting and flushed, begging to be fucked. The older boy's hips were grinding downward, questing for more and more to fill him.

"Haru…Don't keep me waiting…"

The ox let his own moan rumble in his chest, leaning down to take one pert nipple into his mouth. His lover gasped, his fingers tangling into the other's black and white hair. The small nub was assaulted by the tip of a tongue, suckled until its owner was pleading with short moans.

Hatsuharu withdrew again. The cat snarled this time, crimson eyes flashing. "God damn it, Haru, I'm gonna get sore if you keep doing that."

The ox smiled softly, murmuring that he would make up for it as he pulled his not-so-willing partner off the bed. He dragged the other boy over to the single desk in the room, bent him over it. Kyou's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in protest, but Hatsuharu's cock was entering him again and all he could do was bow his head and let those annoying little noises pass his lips.

Papers scattered as Kyou was shoved roughly with every thrust against the desk, his hands scrabbling for purchase. A page of the history textbook laying there was torn, all the books swiftly finding a new home on the floor as the hot-tempered boy shoved them off the desk. A bunch of pencils soon joined the books, then a binder. The cat's breathing came faster. "Deeper, Haru," he begged, the edge of the desk biting into his hips and stomach.

The ox shivered, one hand bracing himself against a shelf, which soon had books and other school paraphernalia alike knocked to the floor. Hatsuharu's hips worked at a frenzied pace. He loved the tan expanse of the horny cat's back, that smitten face glancing over his shoulder as if begging to be fucked more. Hatsuharu felt the brief desire to delve between those cherry lips, but it would have to wait for another day.

Kyou's legs quivered from holding himself up under the pounding; his throat felt raw. Soon the ox's fingers were digging into his hip as his pressed so deeply inside the cat, groaning as waves of come spurted into his lover.

The ox's other hand soon covered the cat's begging erection, stroking roughly. Kyou mewled, pressed harder against the length still buried within him, and came. His cock twitched as he came, white seed surging out across the desk. He shuddered, exhausted, Hatsuharu's hands massaging his back. The ox felt a silly smile cross his face. "We'll definitely have to clean up. You made a mess, kitten."

Kyou stretched, eyes glaring balefully. "It was your idea to have sex in Yuki's room, dumbass. You clean it up!" Secretly, though, he was pleased.

And he prayed the rat never found out about this.


End file.
